Wonder Woman & Green Arrow Beginning of Discovery
by DeChunk
Summary: Rich industrialist Oliver Queen gets shipwrecked on Themyscira, where he learns of a war between two islands, The Amazons and the Cult of Mars, which is led by the tyrant Uxas. Now he must join in a war and learn to fight. Please review.
1. Waking Up Again

Wonder Woman & Green Arrow – Beginning of Infinity

By DeChunk

Based on Characters by DC

"Hey, Male."

Oliver Queen woke up with sand in his hair and the taste of pure salt in his mouth. A woman stood in front of him wearing a leather cloak.

"Wake up. You're starting to be a burden." She then swiftly made for the exit.

He looked around the room. The walls were made of large sheets of rock, barren of most decorations. There was a window above his head without a window pane, and a block of wood that he only assumed worked as a bedside table. "Miss, uh, Ma'am!" The woman turned around as she was about to close the door. "Where… exactly am I?"

She gave him a glare and simply stated "The island of Themyscira. Now make yourself useful."

He sat up in his bed. "How?"

"I don't know. Ask around. Your friend's certainly done a good job."

"Friend?" She walked out without answering him. What is going on?

After putting on his clothes, soiled with dirt, sand, and saltwater, he ventured outside to meet the rest of the "Themyscirians". The entire village looked very primitive. Stone huts with straw roofs and not a sign of electricity to be found. The residents all looked at him with wary eyes. And that wasn't the only strange thing. He also seemed to be the only man around.

Oliver walked over to the nearest woman to him. "Where are all the men?"

She looked at him with a blank confused stare.

"Hello?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I wake up and all of a sudden the whole world flips on its head."

"This is the island Themyscira-"

"I got that part, I just want to know where the men-"

"Themyscira," the woman raised her voice. "Home to the Cult of Diana, Goddess of the Hunt, or as you would call it, The Amazons."

"Amazons?... You can't be serious."


	2. The Other Last Man

"I assure you," the woman said, "I would not lie about such matters."

Oliver scratched his head partially to get more sand out, partially to try and wrap his head around this. Amazons? Those things that repressed teenagers, and to that extent repressed adults, dream about? He let out a sigh. "The one who woke me, she said that my 'friend' was out here somewhere, could you-"

"Over on the west beach." She stretched her arm out to point behind him, and then left.

"Uh, thanks."

Oliver followed her direction until he happened upon three women who looked like they were pulling in a net. He walked closer, but they took no notice of him.

"Excuse me," he said, "have any of you seen another… guy?"

The women looked up, one scoffed, and then finished pulling in the net. There were many fish, in all sorts of colors and sizes. They were all flapping around and struggling to get out. That's when he saw a hand. Ollie quickly helped open the net and uncover the figure underneath. It was a young man with short red hair and a tattered outfit. He didn't move.

"Is he conscious?!" Ollie yelped.

"He's been doing this all day," one of the women responded. "Keeps faking to drown in hopes that one of us may…" she scoffed again. "Kiss him."

"Well when you put it that way," the kid said, "makes me sound pathetic." He stood up and brushed the fish particles off of himself. Smelled awful. When he saw Oliver, he hesitated for a second, showing a small amount of fear. When he noticed Oliver not pummeling him into the ground, he smiled a grand Cheshire worthy smile. "Good to see you're back up, Mr. Queen."

"Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"I'm Roy, Roy Harper. One of the deckhands on your ship before that big storm. Remember?"

Oliver thought back. "I remember being rich, and having a boat, but nothing about a storm or a ginger deckhand."

Roy feigned insult. "I'm hurt. I would have thought you'd memorize all of your employees' names." He giggled and his smile returned. "It's okay." Roy began walking back towards the main village. "What do you think of this place though? Pretty awesome, right?"

Oliver followed the boy. "It's an island of self sufficient women, so that's pretty neat."

Roy shook his head. "I mean the part about us being the only men here!"

"How old are you?"

"Bout Twenty."

"Huh," Ollie said as he stroked his beard. "I would have figured you for a prepubescent thirteen-year-old." Ollie smiled as Roy was stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"Hey, I'm a man," Roy replied, trying to regain his footing in the conversation. "I have needs and fantasies. I mean, don't tell me you've never thought of it before." Oliver replied with silence. "Oh my god." Roy threw his hands up in the air. "Of all the people to be stuck on an island of hot women with, it had to be Queen."

"I'm not gay," Oliver responded. "That just happens to be my last name." The two walked further in silence. "Besides," Ollie said to break the tension, "I doubt we're really their type."

"We're the first men they've seen. They don't know their type!"

"They hunt, they scavenge, they fight, and they haven't given us the most welcome looks I've ever seen. Something tells me that 'men' aren't their type."

Roy thought about this for a moment. He then proceeded to drop to his knees and scream to the heavens above in such a manner, you would have thought he just found out that his whole life was a lie.


	3. What does Y equal?

"I can't believe it," Roy said with his head hung low. "I am trapped on the Isle of Lesbos."

Oliver turned around. "Hm." A smile escaped his lips. "You're more knowledgeable than you look."

"Huh?" Roy looked back up with the expression of a pig about to sneeze.

"The Isle of Lesbos."

Roy replied with silence.

The smile now vanished from Ollie's face. "Birthplace of Sapphic poetry?"

Roy now gave him a blank stare. "What?"

Ollie gave a heavy sigh. "Nevermind," he stated as he proceeded back towards the village. "And I never said they were lesbians."

Roy got back up to follow. "What are you talking about? You said that men aren't their type, so logically-"

"Logically," Oliver interrupted, "that means they don't like men. I can only assume that they're more likely asexual than merely turned off to anyone with a Y chromosome."

Roy stood confused. "Asexual?"

"It means without a gender role or sexual traits."

"Like a trannie?"

"No." Oliver was getting frustrated with the boy. "More like bacteria."

The redhead paused and gave this some thought. "So these women… are germs?"

"Yes, Roy," Ollie said defeated in his goal to educate the boy. "They are germs."

"Long as we've got that straight."

The two entered back into the village and the women were once again giving them strange looks, but not like the ones Ollie had been given earlier. Those were stares of astonishment. These were more like fear. The one who woke Oliver up approached the both of them.

"Come. Now," she commanded. Neither of them wanted to disobey.

They walked through the village to the side Ollie had never been before.

"So, where're we headed?" Roy asked. Looks like he hadn't been here either.

"Quiet," she responded.

"Can we at least get your name?" Oliver requested.

She only gave them a glare as he led them to a large set of steps that ended with what looked like a large temple at the base of a mountain. Very Parthenon-y and important looking. Lots of columns and white as snow. The entrance hallway had no windows and was lit by many spaced out candles that lined the walls with large pieces of pottery between them. The hallway itself was angled downward and seemed to go on for longer than a hallway should go in a building this large. At the end, there was a room. A circular room with five women seated around a large blue fireplace and candles that had similarly pigmented flames around the outside. There were four brunettes with a blonde in the middle. None of them looked over 45, and their garments were all white with gold trimmings. The woman who led them there got down on one knee and bowed her head. Roy and Ollie did the same in case they would be offending any of them.

"Rise, Lavinia," the blonde commanded.

"Lavinia, huh?" Roy smiled as he learned the stoic woman's name. She once again snarled and the blonde continued.

"Thank you for bringing the men to us."

"And who might you be?" Ollie stood up with this and gave a very serious look.

"We are the High Council of Diana, and you had best only speak when spoken to."

"And why's that?" Roy had gained the courage to revert back to his usual self since Ollie spoke up.

"Because this meeting is specifically to see whether or not we're going to kill you."


	4. A Grave Decision

Roy suddenly looked meek and Oliver backed down. The blonde continued. "Now, you say you were the one who found them?"

"Yes," Lavinia responded. "Demeter and I were helping with fishing detail and the older one came in with the catch. He was unconscious."

The group paused, waiting for Lavinia to finish. "And the boy?"

"He drifted in not too much later. Also unconscious."

"Did either bear the mark of Mars?" the brunette on the left of the blonde asked.

"No. We could not find one on either."

Oliver looked forward once more. "What are you trying to accuse us of? What does any of this have to do with anything?"

"I told you to hold your tongue, Male!" The blonde was visibly angry. "I should have you cast out as a spy this very instant, but my sisters insisted on a trial."

"Spy for whom? And why would anyone want to spy on this place?"

"Mr. Queen!" Roy whispered. "Don't get these girls riled up. If we die, no one would know."

"Silence!" The brunette furthest to the right stood up as she shouted. Everyone within earshot obeyed. "Now, I can except that you know nothing of our conflict, but do not judge us with such indecency as you have." She stepped down from her seat toward the middle of the room. "I assume you are knowledgeable of the god, Mars."

"Wait, a planet's a god?" Roy interjected. Ollie elbowed him in the ribs.

"No. He's the Roman God of War."

"Oh, like that videogame!"

Oliver grabbed Roy by his collar and pulled him in close with a snarl on his face. "Does your ignorance know no bounds?" Roy was scared out of his mind at this point. "Stop. Talking. Now." Roy's hand clasped over his mouth and Oliver turned back to the council. "Yes, I know of him. But what would he want with your people?"

"It is not him. It is his self-appointed 'icon'."

"Icon?"

"Where most gods, like Diana, have a cult that obeys them, the three king brothers of the gods each have a single icon: Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. The cult of Mars had always been a disorganized one. Infighting, lack of rationality, all sorts of things that would lead most to question humanity itself. But above all of them there stood a man named Uxas. His lust for conquest was greater than any loyalty he could have sworn to any being high or mortal. Uxas challenged each member of the Cult to a fight and won all of them, killing or enslaving the entire population of Nomousdia, Themyscira's sister island."

"I'm guessing his 'conquest' didn't stop there."

"You are correct, Mister Queen. He attacked our fair island many years ago and in the ensuing battle, he killed our faithful helpers, the Chikarna."

"Man-servants?" Ollie asked.

"Not at all. They were creatures sent down by Diana to help instruct us in the ways of the hunt. Not one survived."

"So you suspected us of working for this Uxas to build his empire."

"Exactly. You bore no mark, but we had to be sure."

"Well, I assure you, I knew nothing of any cults prior to my landing here."

The brunette in charge looked back at one of her sisters. Until this point, Ollie hadn't taken a good look at the faces of the council members. He'd just as much think they were all alike in some sort of hive mind together, but one did stand out. She was at the blonde's side and her eyes were glassed over, most likely showing she was blind.

"You and your boy are not spies," the blind one spoke. "But this is not to say Uxas has decided to give up on this battle."

"So does this mean you aren't going to kill us?" Roy asked.

"Dear boy, I knew from your first footsteps that you had nothing to do with our plight."

"Then why this elaborate trial?" Ollie spoke up.

"I knew, my sisters on the other hand," she waved her hand out to the others. "Would have merely thrown out my words as conjecture until your arrival."

Lavinia stood up with her eyes closed and her head bowed. "I understand, madam." Her eyes opened and looked forward with a sense of purpose. "What are we to do with Mr. Queen and his lackey?"

"Train them," the blind woman replied.

"But mistress!" Lavinia exclaimed. "No man is allowed to learn the ways of the Cult of Diana. It says so in the doctrine."

"I never said to make Amazons out of them," she replied to the young warrior in the same fashion a person might say 'well, duh' to a peer. "Just train them to fight. The girls from Minerva will know what to do."

"There are more of you?" Oliver asked.

"This island is home to both the Cults of Diana and Minerva." The blonde paused and looked at a confused Roy. "Minerva was the goddess of warriors, magic, and the arts." Roy looked around to see if he was being insulted as the blonde resumed her previous posture. "We hunt and gather food, they provide a standing army should a war come, and right now that chance is more than a mere blip on the horizon."

Ollie took a step forward with purpose. "I humbly accept your offer, and so does the boy."

"I'm not a boy, I'm twenty years old!" Roy shouted. No one paid him any mind.

"Very well then. Today, you will work and meet with the other women, and tomorrow you will meet with Larunda to begin the education." All the council members that were standing once again seated themselves in their regal way. "Now, the three of you may leave. There is nothing more to discuss."

And so Lavinia led the two men out of the forum and back to the village with the worst news she could give to her sisters.


	5. And Who Will Train Them?

All the women in the village were looking at the trio. Lavinia took point with her eyes pointing straight at her feet. What was she to tell them? Their ancient code broken out of fear? Two men who had no right to be on Themyscira would have to be taught a lifetime of lessons in short time span? There was no knowing when Uxas would even strike next, or if he would strike again at all. Though her heart told her otherwise. Uxas was amassing an army to strike down their fair island, and there was only so long he would wait to exact his plan.

The women of the village noticed the three of them and began congregating around the outsiders and their escort.

"Lavinia," a woman called from the crowd. "What did they say?"

"These two are to be…" Lavinia couldn't find herself to say it. She bit her lip and resumed looking at the dirt beneath her feet.

"We are to be trained by the women of this island." Ollie said this with a bit more command than he had meant to, but it had come out all the same.

The women gasped in shock. This was unheard of. There was no precedent for keeping a man on the island, let alone instructing them.

"There's no way they could have agreed on such a thing," one of the women called out. "Have they forgotten everything?"

Lavinia sighed and proceeded to explain. "The Council is more fearful of Uxas's attack than they are of breaking code."

"Even when that code is from Diana herself?"

Roy took a step towards the group. "The decision's been made, and we're all going to have to live with it." Ollie and Lavinia looked at the boy's newfound courage with a combination of pride and remorse as he'd most likely be dead soon. "Me and Mr. Queen would like to be off this island just as much as you want us away." He thought for a second. "Maybe a little less than you'd like us to leave, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that a madman wishes to destroy your people, and we'd like to help… You. We'd like to help you stop it from happening." He took a pause for effect. "I was once told not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I still don't know what it means, but I think it applies to this situation."

There was a pause as the villagers stared at the bold youth before them. No one quite knew how to take it. Despite his grammatical and syntax errors, he was right. A helping hand was a helping hand, even if it came from a leper. After a short time had passed, a rustle came from the middle of the crowd and moved its way towards the pocket where Lavinia, Ollie, and Roy stood. The source finally showed herself. She was about mid height with short blonde hair. She wore a leather outfit with a large green cloak and hood.

"I will train the men." Blunt, but effective.

Lavinia stepped toward the girl. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered to the woman.

"Well, no one else will, and someone has to. Besides, would you trust them with anyone else?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Lavinia walked back to the boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "We have found you a master."

"Yea, I heard blondie over there when she announced it to the whole world," replied Roy.

Ollie smacked him on the back of his head and turned towards the generous woman. "We are grateful of your hospitality and look forward to learning everything you have to offer."

The other women started to walk away, most toward The Temple.

"So who's Wonder Woman here?" Roy asked.

"My name is Cicenia, and I'd prefer if you didn't call me such ridiculous nicknames."

She began to walk away when Roy decided to open his mouth again. "Ridiculous? I thought it was awesome."

Of course the last half of that sentence didn't come out because Cicenia turned back around and whacked him on the head. A very hard whack. After that she turned around and walked back into the village.

Lavinia looked at her sister and then at the two men. "May I hit the young one?"

Immediately, but with a sense of calm collection, Ollie said "Go right ahead."

Roy stopped rubbing his head and looked back at his former employer. "What?" And was then promptly slapped by the raven haired woman they had been escorted by. "OW! Why is everyone hitting me?"

"Well I hit you because you were rude, Cicenia hit you for being insubordinate, and Lavinia hit you because she had been wanting to do that all day," Ollie replied. He looked at the Amazon closest to him. "Am I right?"

Lavinia just smiled at the man. "Come. The sooner we get you boys ready-" She began to follow Cicenia. "The less we'll have to deal with your incompetence."

Ollie patted Roy on the back. "You heard her. Let's go." And with that, Ollie himself trailed the two Amazons.

Roy stood for a second not knowing how to take the last ten minutes. "I had to give a rousing speech, didn't I?" He shook his head and jogged to catch up to the rest of the group.


End file.
